harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Хелена Бонэм Картер
Лондон, Англия |Дата смерти= |Место смерти= |Гражданство= Великобритания |Место жительства= |Пол= |Цвет глаз= |Цвет волос= |Рост=160 см |Семья= *Виолет Бонэм Картер (бабушка) *Рэймонд Бонэм Картер (отец) *Елена Бонэм Картер (мать) *Криспин Бонэм-Картер (двоюродный брат) *Тим Бёртон (бывший муж) *Билли Рэймонд Бёртон (сын) *Нелл Бёртон (дочь) |Псевдоним= |Сайт= |Профессия=Актриса |Активные годы=1983 — наст. вр. |Роль в Гарри Поттере=Беллатриса Лестрейндж |Известные роли= *Бойцовский клуб *Король говорит! *«Гарри Поттер» *Крупная рыба *Суини Тодд, демон-парикмахер с Флит-стрит *Великий Мерлин *Жизнь так коротка *Полиция Майами: Отдел нравов |Награды='BAFTA' (2011) |Галерея= }} Хелена Бонэм Картер ( ) — британская актриса театра, кино и озвучивания. Лауреат премии BAFTA (2011), семикратная номинантка на премию «Золотой глобус» (1994, 1998, 1999, 2003, 2008, 2011, 2014), двукратная номинантка на премию «Оскар» (1998, 2011). Стала широко известна после исполнения ведущих ролей в экранизациях произведений Э. М. Форстера («Комната с видом», «Там, где даже ангелы боятся появиться», «Говардс Энд»). Особую известность приобрела после исполнения роли Беллатрисы Лестрейндж в фильмах о Гарри Поттере. Биография Хелена Бонэм Картер родилась 26 мая 1966 года на севере Лондона в Великобритании. Семья Хелены Картер — одна из самых старых и выдающихся семей Великобритании, имевшая среди недалеких и далеких предков «корни» настоящих аристократов: лордов, баронов и рыцарей. Прадедом Хелены Бонэм Картер был премьер-министр Англии 1908-1916 годов Лорд Аскуит, а бабушка Виолет Бонэм Картер была известным политическим деятелем и членом Палаты Лордов, а ее дядей был Энтони Аскуит — английский директор «Carrington VC». thumb|left|150px|Хелена в 1980-е годыОтец Хелены — Рэймонд Бонэм Картер был известным Лондонским банкиром и воспитывал кроме дочери еще двух старших сыновей — Эдварда Бонэма Картера и Томаса Бонэма Картера. Мама Елена Бонэм Картер, до замужества Елена Проппер Де Калледжон, оказала огромное влияние на жизнь дочери. Когда дочери было пять лет, у Елены случился серьезный нервный срыв, после которого она поправлялась целых три года, а через пять лет после выздоровления, у матери Хелены случился еще один удар. После отпуска в Греции, отец девочки тоже вернулся домой с заболеванием — глухотой на одно ухо, ему сделали серьезную операцию по снятию опухоли, после которой Рэймонд Бонэм Картер стал парализованным и прикованным к инвалидной коляске. Мать была в отчаянии, поэтому Хелене и ее двум старшим братьям пришлось бросить колледж, чтобы помогать матери. Актерская карьера Хелены Картер началась в пятилетнем возрасте, когда она снялась на заднем плане в телевизионной мыльной опере «Там, где умирают мечты». В одиннадцать же лет девочка впервые посмотрела бродвейский мюзикл Стивена Сондема «Суини Тодд», где главные роли исполняли знаменитые актеры: Анжела Ленсбери и Лен Каруи. Хелена Картер была просто очарована главной героиней мюзикла Миссис Лаветт, и в большом сердце маленькой девочки поселилась заветная мечта когда-нибудь сыграть именно эту роль. Когда Хелена Бонэм Картер училась в Хэмстеде в Школе для девочек, она выиграла поэтический конкурс с поэмой «Виноградная лоза», а вознаграждение, полученное в качестве премии, девушка потратила на съемку портфолио для кастинг-каталога. В тринадцать лет Картер начала играть на сцене, и одной из ее значимых ролей была роль очаровательной Джульетты. Карьера thumb|left|150px|Хелена в фильме «Леди Джейн», 1986Впервые в кино она снялась в пятнадцать лет в роли Джульетты. У неё также было незначительное участие в фильме «Узор из Роз». Её первая главная роль была в фильме «Леди Джейн». В 1986 году Хелена сыграла в одном из самых удачных своих фильмов — «Комната с видом» по роману Эдварда Моргана Форстера, который был номинирован на «Оскар» в 8 категориях. Хелена появилась в эпизодах сериала «Miami Vice». В 1987 году Бонэм Картер сыграла в мелодраме «На волосок от гибели», где исполнила роль Серены. Ранние фильмы привели её к репутации «Английской розы» и «Королевы корсетов». В 1996 она играла Оливию в фильме Тревора Нанна «Двенадцатая ночь». Одним из ярких моментов её карьеры было исполнение роли интриганки Кейт Крой в 1997 году в фильме «Крылья голубки». За эту роль Хелена была номинирована на «Золотой глобус» и премию «Оскар». Широкую известность во всем мире Хелене принесла роль неуравновешенной Марлы Сингер в фильме Дэвида Финчера «Бойцовский клуб» (1999). После этой роли Бонэм Картер выбралась из амплуа «Королевы корсетов», став образцом для подражания многих американских девушек. В 1994 году Бонэм Картер появилась во время второго сезона комедийного Британского сериала «Absolutely Fabulous». Бонэм Картер говорит на французском языке, поэтому в 1996 году она снялась в главной роли в французском фильме «Китайские портреты». Хелена получила роль в мини-сериале «Генрих VIII». Однако её роль была мала, так как она была беременна своим первым ребёнком во время съемок. В 2005 году Хелена сыграла миссис Бакет в фильме «Чарли и шоколадная фабрика». Бонэм Картер сыграла Беллатрису Лестрейндж в последних четырёх фильмах о Гарри Поттере (2007—2011). В 2006 году Хелена запустила свою линию одежды «Pantaloonies» совместно с дизайнером купальников Самантой Сейдж. Она сыграла Миссис Ловетт в мюзикле 2007 года «Суини Тодд, демон-парикмахер с Флит-стрит», режиссёром которого является Тим Бёртон. Хелена получила номинацию на Золотой глобус за лучшую женскую роль в её исполнении. Также Бонэм Картер появилась в четвёртом фильме о Терминаторе, играя небольшую, но ключевую роль. В декабре 2008 Хелена записала свой голос для MTV, выступая против домашнего насилия. 60-ти секундный ролик сопровождается сценой побоев и ссоры семейной пары. thumb|150px|Хелена в образе Красной королевы из фильма Алиса в Стране чудес. В 2009 году журнал Empire включил Хелену в число 50 самых сексуальных кинозвезд всех времен. Актриса заняла 9-е место, оставив далеко позади Монику Белуччи, Холли Берри, Шарлиз Терон и даже Мэрилин МонроАнглийский журнал Empire выбрал 100 наиболее желанных людей планеты. В 2010 году она присоединилась к актерскому составу фильма «Алиса в Стране чудес». В 2011 году Картер снялась в роли Елизаветы Боуз-Лайон в фильме «Король говорит!». Эта роль принесла ей премию BAFTA и вторую номинацию на «Оскар», но на церемонии вручения актриса проиграла Мелиссе Лео. В 2012 году Бонэм Картер появилась в роли мисс Хэвишем в адаптации романа «Большие надежды». В апреле 2012 она снялась в клипе Руфуса Уэйнрайта на его песню «Out of the game». Также она снялась в музыкальной экранизации книги «Отверженные», где сыграла роль Мадам Тенардье. В этом же году Хелена появилась в короткометражке для бренда одежды «Prada»[http://www.prada.com/en/a-therapy PRADA presents «A Therapy» a film by Roman Polanski]. 17 мая 2012 года было объявлено, что Хелена будет сниматься в адаптации книги Рейфа Ларсена «Молодой и удивительный Спайвет». 3 июля 2013 года вышел фильм «Одинокий рейнджер» об обычном техасском рейнджере Джоне Риде, который превратился в легендарного борца с преступностью. В начале 2013 стало известно, что Бонэм Картер сыграет «королеву Голливуда» Элизабет Тейлор в телефильме об актрисе. Партнером Картер, исполнителем роли супруга Тейлор, Ричарда Бёртона, в фильме стал Доминик Уэст. «Гарри Поттер» }} В 2007 году Хелена Бонэм Картер приняла участие в экранизации знаменитой саги о Гарри Поттере режиссера Дэвида Йейтса. Великолепная актриса сыграла безумную чародейку Беллатрису Лестрейндж. thumb|174px|leftКогда Картер впервые прочла сценарий, она была разочарована, увидев, что у нее лишь несколько сцен с Дэниелом Рэдклиффом и Рэйфом Файнсом, который играл Волан-де-Морта. Но автор «Гарри Поттера» вмешалась, заверив ее, что роль будет развиваться и станет более значимой. В итоге Хелена Бонэм Картер приняла участие в съемках четырех частей поттерианы: «Гарри Поттер и орден Феникса», «Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка», «Гарри Поттер и Дары смерти: Часть 1», «Гарри Поттер и Дары смерти: Часть 2». Личная жизнь На съемках фильма «Франкенштейн» она знакомится с актером и режиссёром Кеннетом Брана, и у них завязываются отношения. Но в 1999 году Хелена разрывает свои отношения с ним. С октября 2001 года Хелена находится в фактическом браке с режиссёром Тимом Бёртоном, с которым она познакомилась на съемках фильма «Планета обезьян». Они живут в двух соседних домах в районе Belsize Park, Лондон. В 2006 году они купили Mill House в городе Саттон Кортни, Англия, ранее арендованный её бабушкой, Вайолет Бонэм Картер. Их сын Билли Рэймонд Бёртон родился 4 октября 2003 года. 15 декабря 2007 года Бонэм Картер родила свою дочь Нелл БёртонHelena Bonham Carter Reveals Her 7-Month-Old's Name, People. Девочка долгое время оставалась без имени, потому что Тим Бёртон был занят на премьерах фильма. В августе 2008 года стало известно, что её назвали Нелл. Выбрать это имя пара решила из-за двух причин. Первой являлось то, что Хелена во время беременности играла миссис Нелли Ловетт в мюзикле Тима «Суини Тодд: демон-парикмахер с Флит-Стрит», к тому же женщин в их роду называли именами производными от Хелен. В августе 2008 четыре её родственника погибли в результате аварии автобуса в Южной Африке. В этом же году Бонэм Картер и Бёртон продали свои американские апартаменты за $ 8750000. thumb|left|174px|Джонни Депп, Хелена Бонэм Картер и Тим БертонПара дружна с актёром Джонни Деппом и его семьёй, Бёртон часто снимает Хелену и лучшего друга в своих фильмах. Депп является крёстным отцом их сына и дочериBurton was too shy to ask Depp to be his sons godfather, Thaindian News. Активно занимается благотворительностью. Она примкнула к кампании по борьбе с домашним насилием благотворительного национального фонда Великобритании, а средства, полученные от продажи нижнего белья Pantaloonies, актриса перечисляет в фонд помощи детям UNICEF. В декабре 2014 года Тим Бёртон и Хелена Бонем Картер расстались после 13 лет совместной жизни, но решили поддерживать дружеские отношения. Фильмография *1983: A Pattern of Roses *1985: Комната с видом *1986: Леди Джейн *1987: Полиция Майами *1987: Морис *1987: Второй экран *1987: На волосок от гибели *1988: Маска *1988: Шесть минут с Людвигом *1989: Франциск *1989: Вечерний театр *1989: Всё как надо *1990: Гамлет *1991: Jackanory *1991: Там, где даже ангелы боятся появиться *1991: Brown Bear's Wedding *1992: Говардс Энд *1992: White Bear's Secret *1993: Dancing Queen *1993: Роковая ложь: Миссис Ли Харви Освальд *1994: Глаз, приспособленный к тьме *1994: Butter *1994: Ещё по одной *1994: Франкенштейн *1995: Музей Маргариты *1995: Великая Афродита *1995: Jeremy Hardy Gives Good Sex *1996: Двенадцатая ночь *1996: Китайский портрет *1996: BBC: Первая мировая война 1914—1918 *1997: The Petticoat Expeditions *1997: Крылья голубки *1997: Цветы любви *1998: Великий Мерлин *1998: Мстители: Игра для двоих *1998: Теория полёта *1999: Бойцовский клуб *1999: Женские сплетни *1999: The Nearly Complete and Utter History of Everything *2000: Carnivale *2001: Футбол *2001: Планета обезьян *2001: Новокаин *2002: Сердце моё *2002: Пока не разбудят нас голоса живых *2002: Из Багдада в прямом эфире *2003: Генрих VIII *2003: Крупная рыба *2005: Чарли и шоколадная фабрика *2005: Порочные связи *2005: Уоллес и Громит: Проклятие кролика-оборотня *2005: Труп невесты *2005: Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *2005: Magnificent 7 *2006: Чемпионат 66 года *2007: Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса *2007: Суини Тодд, демон-парикмахер с Флит-стрит *2009: Терминатор: Да придёт спаситель *2009: Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка *2009: Энид *2009: Груффало *2010: Алиса в Стране чудес *2010: Король говорит! *2010: Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 1 *2010: Тост *2011: Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 2 *2011: Жизнь так коротка *2011: Дочурка Груффало *2012: Мрачные тени *2012: Терапия *2012: Большие надежды *2012: Отверженные *2013: Одинокий рейнджер *2013: Бертон и Тэйлор *2013: Молодой и удивительный Спивет *2014: Теркс и Кайкос *2014: Солёное поле боя *2015: Золушка *2016: Алиса в Зазеркалье Награды и номинации Награды thumb|150px|Хелена — командор ордена Британской империи, 2011thumb|150px|Лауреат премии BAFTA, 2011thumb|150px|Хелена на церемонии вручения наград Britannia Awards, 2011thumb|150px|Премия London Critics Circle Film Awards, 2013 * Премия BAFTA ** 2011 — Лучшая женская роль второго плана за фильм «Король говорит!» * Премия британского независимого кино ** 2010 — Лучшая женская роль второго плана за фильм «Король говорит!» * Премия Гильдии киноактёров США ** 2011 — Лучший актёрский состав в игровом кино за фильм «Король говорит!» * Премия «Британия» ** 2011 — Лучшая британская актриса годаDame Helen Mirren presents BAFTA LA award to Helena Bonham Carter, The Telegraph * Командор ордена Британской империи (CBE, 2011) * Премия Лондонского кружка кинокритиков ** 2013 — Приз Дилис Пауэлл за вклад в киноиндустрию Номинации * Премия «Оскар» ** 2011 — Лучшая женская роль второго плана за фильм «Король говорит!» ** 1998 — Лучшая женская роль за фильм «Крылья голубки» * Премия «Золотой глобус» ** 2014 — Лучшая актриса мини-сериала или фильма на ТВ за роль в фильме «Бёртон и Тейлор» ** 2011 — Лучшая женская роль второго плана за фильм «Король говорит!» ** 2008 — Лучшая женская роль (комедия или мюзикл) за фильм «Суини Тодд, демон-парикмахер с Флит-стрит» ** 2003 — Лучшая актриса мини-сериала или фильма на ТВ за роль в фильме «Прямой эфир из Багдада» ** 1999 — Лучшая актриса второго плана мини-сериала или фильма на ТВ за фильм «Великий Мерлин» ** 1998 — Лучшая женская роль (драма) за фильм «Крылья голубки» ** 1994 — Лучшая актриса мини-сериала или фильма на ТВ за фильм «Роковая ложь: Мисс Ли Харви Освальд» * Премия BAFTA ** 1998 — Лучшая женская роль за фильм «Крылья голубки» ** 1993 — Лучшая женская роль второго плана за фильм «Говардс Энд» * Премия Гильдии киноактёров США ** 2014 — Лучшая актриса в телефильме или мини-сериале за роль в фильме «Бёртон и Тейлор» ** 2011 — Лучшая женская роль второго плана за фильм «Король говорит!» ** 1998 — Лучшая женская роль за роль в фильме «Крылья голубки» Интересные факты * Изначально роль Беллатрисы Лестрейндж должна была играть актриса Хелен МакКрори. Но из-за беременности актрисе пришлось отказаться от этой роли. Интересно то, что Хелена Бонэм Картер тоже была беременна в этот период времени, но родила до съемок сцен с физической нагрузкой. * Во время съёмок в фильме Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса Хелена случайно проколола барабанную перепонку Мэтью Льюису (Невилл Долгопупс). * Из фильма Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса была вырезана сцена борьбы Беллатрисы Лестрейндж и Сириуса Блэка. * Пока шли съёмки Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 2, Хелена рассказала в интервью, что ей было очень интересно сыграть семнадцатилетнюю Гермиону Грейнджер, превратившуюся в Беллатрису Лестрейндж. * Хелена описывает Беллатрису Лестрейндж, как садистку и расистку, одержимую чистотой крови. Галерея Фото Image:HelenaBonhamCarter5.jpg |Беллатриса Лестрейндж. Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса Image:Bellatrix (promo HP6).jpg |Беллатриса Лестрейндж. Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка Image:PromoHP7 Bella3.jpg |Беллатриса Лестрейндж. Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 1 Image:HelenaBonhamCarter51.jpg |На премьере фильма Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса вместе с мужем Тимом Бёртоном (Лондон, 3 июля 2007 года) Image:HelenaBonhamCarter61.jpg |На премьере фильма Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка (Лондон, 7 июля 2009 года) Image:HelenaBonhamCarter711.jpg |На премьере фильма Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 1 (Лондон, 11 ноября 2010 года) Image:HelenaBonhamCarter721.jpg |На премьере фильма Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 2 (Лондон, 7 июля 2011 года) Image:HelenaBonhamCarter02.jpg |1981 год (15 лет) Image:HelenaBonhamCarter03.jpg |1985 год (19 лет) Image:HelenaBonhamCarter04.jpg |1998 год Image:HelenaBonhamCarter05.jpg |2001 год Image:HelenaBonhamCarter06.jpg |2002 год Image:HelenaBonhamCarter.jpg |2003 год Image:HelenaBonhamCarter07.jpg |2005 год Image:HelenaBonhamCarter08.jpg |2007 год Хелена Бонэм Картер.jpg|В роли миссис Ловетт, 2007 г Image:HelenaBonhamCarter09.jpg |2011 год Хелена Бонэм Картер 2.jpg|Вручение премии Оскар GetImage (7).jpg|Премьера "Алиса в стране чудес" 2010г. Helena-Bonham-Carter-1138370.jpg Готобед и Бонэм Картер.jpeg|Роэн Готобед и Хелена DLl8dGxiW08.jpg|Хелена и актёр Алан Рикман DL91-JpANfk.jpg|Хелена на выставке Николь Фархи (16 сенября 2014) CYF3AGN0SY0.jpg|Хелена в образе Джулии Хоффман (фильм «Мрачные тени») Хелена на красной дорожке.jpg|13 февраля 2015 года, Берлин Helena_Bonham_Carter.png|На премьере фильма «Золушка», 2015 год Helena_Bonham_Carter_2.jpg|На презентации фильма «Золушка», 2015 год Файл:Helena Bonham Carter (The Sunday Times) .jpg|Для The Sunday Times Style Файл:Helena Bonham Carter (The Sunday Times) 1.jpg|Для The Sunday Times Style Файл:Helena Bonham Carter (The Sunday Times) 2.jpg|Для The Sunday Times Style Файл:Helena Bonham Carter (The Sunday Times) 3.jpg|Для The Sunday Times Style Файл:Helena Bonham Carter (The Sunday Times) 4.jpg|Для The Sunday Times Style Видео thumb|center|300px|Хелена Бонэм Картер о своей героине Примечания Ссылки * * * Категория:Актёры и актрисы/все Категория:Актрисы Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Актрисы. Старшее поколение de:Helena Bonham Carter en:Helena Bonham Carter es:Helena Bonham Carter fr:Helena Bonham Carter nl:Helena Bonham Carter pl:Helena Bonham Carter uk:Гелена Бонем Картер